With development of the display technology, a liquid crystal display device has gradually replaced a conventional picture tube display device and became a mainstream of current display devices.
The liquid crystal display device is formed by assembling an array substrate and a color filter substrate and injecting liquid crystal between them. On the array substrate, gate lines and data lines are provided and cross each other to bound pixel units. The liquid crystal display device includes a pixel electrode and a common electrode and an electric field is formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. A liquid crystal molecule is deflected by changing a voltage of the electric field, and a picture is disposed by the deflection of the liquid crystal molecule in cooperation with the color filter layer.
When the liquid crystal display device displays the picture, the electric field at an edge of the pixel electrode is weak and thus the liquid crystal molecule is difficult to be deflected in that region, which in turn affects display quality of the display device.